Heat
by anonomous fan
Summary: Dragons go into heat just like most animals.


Another prompt from tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Heat

Kimiko smelled nice, like fresh wildflowers and honey. That could have just been Chase's body attempting to generate an interest in the woman, not that he needed much coaxing when he was in one of the worst periods of heat in his life. He watched from the distance as she battled with Wuya over the Shen Gong Wu nestled in the tall grasses of the meadow it had called its home for many a century. The sun glinted off the shine of Kimiko's long ebony hair as it whirled about her body, the momentum sending wave after wave of her succulent scent into his sensitive nostrils. Chase dug his fingers into the tree he was hiding behind, his body going rigid. Kimiko arched her back to dodge Wuya's spinning kick. Her body arched in that perfect curving way, her breasts thrusting into the air. The tips of his digits dented into the bark of the trunk. The unfortunate plant was the only thing keeping him from sprinting out into the field and taking her right in front of Wuya and the other monks. He tore his eyes away from the female to observe her teammates to calm his heavy breathing and pounding heart. By the mercy of the gods the Wu had activated about a half mile from the temple. He could see its blue roofs pointing to the sky in the distance. Dojo was unnecessary for once. A miracle, as a fellow dragon would smell his condition a mile away.

He glanced at Omi and Clay. The duo was hooting and hollering their encouragement as Kimiko showed off her skills. They were far superior to the boys' own, in his opinion at least. Chase shifted to Raimundo and his lips curled into a silent snarl. The boy was staring at her with a gleam in his eyes any man could recognize. He licked his lips and Chase followed his gaze to Kimiko as she attempted an upward kick, her perfectly sculpted leg stretching to the sky. She glanced at her teammate and he gave her a charming smile in return. The tree whined as Chase's fingers smashed through the first layers of bark. He growled low. His gums stretched to accommodate his elongating canines.

 _Mine_

Kimiko stretched a delicate arm towards the wu. Wuya was dazed from the kick to the face. The witch soon snapped to attention and blindly grabbed at her opponent. She managed to twist her fingers into the back of Kimiko's tunic and yanked with a roar. Kimiko dug her feet in and sent Wuya a flushed glare. The momentum of the pull had forced half her robes down. The fabric slid off her creamy shoulder and revealed a pale breast. She bit her lip and snarled.

The tree snapped in half. It gave a long moan of its demise and slammed into the open field. A flock of birds screeched as they fled from their fallen home. Chase's hands remained frozen as if they were still wrapped around the felled tree. He stared at his woman who, along with everyone else, had snapped their attention to his revealed form. Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him and her cherry lips spread into a taunting grin.

 _Fuck This_

Chase took off in her direction. Everything around him blurred except for the luscious woman in his path. He flashed into existence in front of her and she gasped. Her blues eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"What I want," he growled and grabbed her shoulders.

"Whoa there mister red eyes," Wuya said, "this Wu is mine." She sashayed towards him with a smirk on her face and a threat in her eyes. He snapped his head towards her and snarled.

"Fuck off." Wuya recoiled with a glare.

"What's your deal princess?" Chase ignored her and turned his attention back to the woman clutched in his grasp. She peered at him and raised an eyebrow. Her lips quirked into a grin.

"Oh I see the problem now." He thought he might kiss her but instead he spun her around and slammed her against his chest. She huffed as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip. "I know where this is going. Should I scream or what?" Chase leaned down and whispered into her ear. The floral scent of her hair prickled his senses.

"At least have the decency to look afraid." He felt her chest heave with a concealed laugh. Her hands grasped his wrists. She tugged on them with a dramatic flare that had no force behind it.

"Kimiko!" The wind dragon's voice echoed. Chase raised his head and met the boy's eyes as he approached with frantic speed, his teammates not far behind. Chase grinned wide enough to show off his fangs.

"I win," he mouthed. The boy's face took on a fury Chase hadn't seen in years. Just as the wind dragon was within inches of the couple, Chase teleported from the scene with his prize. The two touched down onto the floor of his entrance hall within moments. Already driven beyond madness at the feel of her heat flushed against him he wasted no time in spinning her around and slamming his lips against hers. Kimiko moaned and opened her mouth. The sound vibrated down his entire being and he bit her lip with a growl.

"Owie!" Kimiko shoved away from him and pressed a finger to her bottom lip. Chase stepped forward and embraced her with gentle arms. He coaxed her hand away from the small injury and licked the bead of blood surfacing on her lip. He kissed her forehead, willing the raging beast within him to settle.

"I do apologize love."

"Geez its really bad this year huh?" Kimiko stoked his upper arm. Out of nowhere she giggled and Chase raised an eyebrow. "Your tail even came out!" He glanced down to see said appendage tickling her calf.

"Yes, well." Chase coughed. "My dragon seems to enjoy having a mate such as yourself." Kimiko buried her face into his neck and nibbled on the skin above his collar. Chase moaned low as she spoke between kisses.

"I definitely enjoy it as well." She raised her head and licked her lips before shooting him a heated grin. "Shall we?"

He said nothing, only yanking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Kimiko squealed and kicked her legs. Chase made his way to his chambers with a feral grin, only stopping when his head cat Qin passed by.

"No visitors," he said to the cat before disappearing into his quarters. The tiger shook his head and began trotting towards the entrance hall, already dreading the intruders that would soon arrive.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know!

If you would like to make your own chamiko request the link is in my profile.

~Ano

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEMOM! YOUR FLAMING MORPH LOVES YOU VERY MUCH AND MISSES THIER FRUIT GOLF PARTNER AND JERRY SPRINGER BUDDY!**


End file.
